gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Season 5 Character Storylines Sneak Peek
WORK IN PROGRESS...NOT DONE YET... Etta Amato Storylines *Etta will deal with coming out of the closet but don't expect sunshine and rainbows. Etta will be forced out before she's ready and her parents will have to deal with juggling their love for their daughter and their personal convictions. JamesonOTP states the issue will be handled much like Emily and her parents in Pretty Little Liars. Whereas in the past, we've mainly only seen one side of coming out, we will see her parents dealing with it as well. Songs *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Etta Amato Dexter Iver Storylines *Dexter will face a lot of opposition due to being blind. After being bullied by some members of the new football team, Dexter will feel he has to prove himself. Expect Dexter to tryout for the football team and he might just surprise everyone with his ablilities. Songs *'Have A Little Faith In Me''' by John Hiatt (Mandy Moore Version). Sung by Dexter Iver feat. New Directions Davies Dawson Storylines *A very public break-up and bi-polar blow-up will have consequences for Davies, who finds herself becoming the kid that no one wants anything to do with. Her isolation will lead her to a very unlikely group of outsiders. Songs *'Left Outside Alone' by Anastacia. Sung by Davies Dawson Jayden Hebberd Storylines *Jayden will face adversity as a wrong glance in the swim team locker room will lead him to becoming a target of a couple of homophobes. Jayden's torment will be much more prolonged and dangerous than Lucas' and will bring about a change at McKinley that will involve past LGBT McKinley students. Spirit Day and the teen suicides due to bullying will play a huge part. Songs *'A Change Is Gonna Come '''by ''Sam Cooke. Sung by Jayden Hebberd Kimberly Williams Storylines *Kimberly becomes the target of a group of girls who bully her due to her race and the fact that she's not very smart. In order for her to overcome, she must find love for what makes her unique, and she will become friends with Tess. Songs *'Free Your Mind' by En Vogue. Sung by Kimberly Williams feat. Tess McCord Teddy Cruz Storylines *Fresh off his break-up with Davies, Teddy will find himself in a odd position. He has feelings for new girl, Tess, but Beckii Castor has her eye on Teddy as well. Josh and Beckii try to convince Teddy that Tess isn't right for him, but who is he to argue with chemistry? Even if it damages his reputation... Songs *'My Prerogative' by Bobby Brown ''(''Britney Spears ''Version). Sung by Teddy Cruz Tess McCord Storylines *Tess arrives at McKinley as the subject of rumors and controversy. And while what people say about her really doesn't bother her, she aspires to be popular more than anything. So she decides that she is gonna become one of McKinley's mean girls. At first, everything is perfect...she's popular and having the time of her life. But then she realizes how much its affecting New Directions and Teddy. So when she decides to get out of the mean girl clique, Beckii and Taylor won't take it lying down. JamesonOTP describes the result as "envoking Carrie." Songs *'I Wanna Be Bad''' by Willa Ford. Sung by Tess McCord Joshua Bennett Storylines *Josh will get a stalker...one that will seem to go to any lengths to get to him. JamesonOTP states "It gets very Swimfan-ish for Josh. He's gonna have a reason to be paranoid. Expect any girl--or guy--that gets close to Josh becoming targets." It will even make Josh consider transferring. Songs * Natalia Jensen Category:Blog posts